


A hot day in LA

by Markiplierfan123



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Day At The Beach, F/M, Hot, Hot Weather, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 04:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14927042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markiplierfan123/pseuds/Markiplierfan123
Summary: Mark and Amy Spend a day at the Beach





	A hot day in LA

It was a hot summer day in sunny LA, Amy was sitting on her bed with a fan blowing on her and a pen in her hand. Amy was thinking up new video ideas that her and Mark and the Teampilier gang could do. She couldn’t think of ideas because of the heat. 

Amy hears a knock at her door and walks in Mark wearing his Repatar tank top and shorts. Amy stares and sees him walk up to her. “Hi Amy, it’s a sauna out there the air isn’t working at my house so I got into my car and had the air blowing on me and Chica and we deiced to drive over, Kathryn let me in and told me you were up in your room. 

I bought some ice cold smoothies from Jamba Juice, I got your favorite strawberry banana with peaches.” “Thanks Mark” Amy takes a sip and just sighs as the cool liquid goes down her throat. “So how is the video ideas coming along?” Mark asks, “I don’t know, I can’t write anything its to hot to think.” “Hey, I have an idea why don’t we head down to the beach?” Amy smiles “that sounds like a good idea, lets go.” Amy goes into her dresser and grabs her swimsuit and heads into her bathroom to grab her towel and a towel for Mark. 

Mark waits while laying on her bed just letting the fan blow on him. A few minutes pass and Amy comes back out in her swimsuit and a duffel bag filled with towels and sunscreen. Mark just has his eyes closed and Amy stares at him in awe of how the fan is blowing on him. Amy gently rubs her hand down his chest, waking Mark from his slumber. 

Mark opens his eyes and looks at Amy and gives her a smile “sorry I drifted off, come on let’s go. I have to stop at my house so I can get my trunks.” “I got two towels so don’t worry about grabbing one.” “Okay that’s fine” Mark pulled up to his house and he hopped out of the car and ran inside and grabbed his trunks and a few other things for the trip. 

Mark comes back out and Amy sees him holding a duffle bag of his own and holding a ducky inter tube and a beach ball. Amy cant help but laugh at the ducky inter tube. “Really, Mark what are you five?” “Hey I like my ducky tube” as he pouts. “Fine but if we get laughed at for that thing I’m saying I don’t know this man.” “Deal” Mark says and starts to drive off to the public beach. A few minutes pass and they arrived at the beach. 

Its not super packed but it’s a big beach. Mark parks the car and they head down to the sand. “Is this okay?” Mark asks. “Yes this is perfect” as Amy lays out a yellow towel. “I’ll be right back, watch our spot I want to get into my suit.” Mark sets down his red towel and waits for Amy to return. A few minutes pass and Amy comes strolling down to the spot where Mark is. 

Mark just rubs his eyes and stares. Amy is in a two piece bikini glistening in the sunlight. Amy walks over to Mark “okay you can go change now.” “Right” Mark, says and he starts to head to the men’s room to change into his swimming trunks. Amy lies down on her towel and watches Mark walk to the men’s room. Amy waits for him to return, Amy sees him start to walk back wearing no shirt and just wearing some tie dye swimming trunks and flip flops. It’s like seeing an episode of Baywatch. 

Mark arrives back by the towels and sits down on his. Amy grabs the suntan lotion and asks “Mark could you put sunscreen on my back please?” “Oh, yeah sure” Mark says as he takes the bottle from Amy and she lies down on her stomach and Mark starts to put sunscreen onto her back. Amy gets back up “thanks Mark, you want me to do your back to?” 

“Yes please” Mark, says as he lies down on his towel and Amy rubs the sunscreen onto his back. Mark can’t help but smile with the feeling of Amy’s nice smooth hands running all over his back. After she is done with that Mark pipes up “do you want to go into the water with me?” “Sure” Amy says and they both run to the water, its nice and warm once they get in. Mark brings the beach ball and they bump it around a bit. 

Then Amy is swimming around and Mark is no where to be found “Mark?” Amy yells out his name. Amy feels something brush past her lets, she freaks out, then from behind Mark splashes her right in the back of her head. “MARK!” how dare you, you’re going to pay for that!” Amy chases him around and tires to push him under the water but he is to fast for her and Mark splashes her again this time in the face. 

Amy shakes her head and splashes Mark back, they end up laughing and just splashing each other when they stop they are inches from each other’s faces just staring into each other’s eyes. Amy looks away and laughs. It was getting late and the sun started to go down so Mark and Amy headed out of the water and back to their towels and started to pack up. 

“Mark I don’t want this night to end” Amy grabs his hand and they walk back to Mark’s car “I don’t want it to end either, would you like to stay the night at m house?” “I would love to come back to your place Mark.” “Good, we can have a bowl of ice cream and cuddle up and watch a movie.” “I would love that,” said Amy. They threw the bags into the back of the car and headed to Mark’s house for the night. 

“So what kind of ice cream would you like, I got a few in here we got mint chocolate chip, cookies and cream and just plain vanilla.” “I would like mint.” “Good choice, that is my favorite.” “No way, mine to” says Amy.” “Ah see we think alike.” Mark hands her a bowl and spoons and puts his down onto the table while looking though the movies. “So, what movie you in the mood for?” “I don’t mind, surpize me.” “Okay” Mark says and grabs the movie Titanic.” 

“Mark are you sure its almost midnight and that is a three hour movie, you got to make videos and do editing tomorrow.” Mark shrugged “its fine, I can handle it.” Amy smiled “okay then.” “Yup, lets watch.” They munch on their ice cream while watching after Amy is done with her ice cream she cuddled up to Mark and laid her head on his shoulder while watching the movie. 

The part when Jack dies come on and Amy cant help but cry a bit. Mark hears her sniffle “what’s wrong?” “Oh, its just this part I tear up everytime, why Jack.” “Yeah I know this part is sad.” After the movie is over it is still so hot out and knocks out the power. “You have a back up in this place right?” they wait a few minutes, nothing. 

“Oh, great I guess not.” “Its all dark and Amy cant find Mark he is so quiet it feels like he moved. Amy moves her hand around, feeling around for Mark until she feels a bare chest with her hand on it. Amy can feel Mark’s heart beating underneath her palm. Amy sighs at the touch of it and snuggles up by Mark and cuddles into his chest. “Are you sleepy?” “A little bit, lets go to bed.” 

Mark picks up Amy and carries her to his bedroom and lays her down onto his bed. Mark gets in next to her. Amy snuggles up to him and takes a deep breath and falls asleep to his soft breathing. Mark kisses the top of her head and falls asleep next to her. 

The end.


End file.
